Sonic's New Beginning
by Psycho Warrior
Summary: Sonic is now afraid of someone and is now in jail. What happens when he's released and is trained to be a ninja. Well, you get his new beginning.


Sonic's New Beginning

(We start off with Sonic the Hedgehog doing something he does on a weekly basis, seeing Amy. After the Dark Gaia incident, he started being with her more. He decided to start off by taking her to his home, South Island. He was with her in a large garden at his mother's castle. He was looking for her and found her in the green house. He kneeled down to find her under a stand.)

Amy: Hey Sonic.

Sonic: Hey Amy. You wanted to show me something?

Amy: Yeah, I have it right here.

(Amy revealed a small silver stone that looked like Sonic's sign. Sonic was surprised to find this. But seeing as the sun was being blocked, he took the stone kindly, went outside to see it shine. He went to a random well and stood on it. The stone shined very brightly and almost blinded him. Suddenly, the well's cover broke and Sonic fell into the well. Amy looked down to see him getting up. Amy ran to get help. Sonic was left alone, waiting for help to show up. Suddenly, he heard something. He looked in front of him to find someone who looks exactly like him. Except he had purple fur and thin white streaks on his body and his face, giving him the look of a skeleton. He spoke in a slithery voice that sounded very sinister.)

?: I see my reincarnation has appeared. Who would've thought it'd be on the home turf that was ours.

(Sonic was questioned by this, but was very scared by this character. Suddenly, something was jabbed into his arm. It turned out this character had claws on his hand. Suddenly, Sonic felt something weird inside him. Suddenly, this character was having blood come out of his hands and going into Sonic's arm. Sonic was screaming in pain. The character took off his clawed hand and looked at Sonic with a mischievous grin.)

(We cut to two years later and find Sonic in a bed. He grew up in two years after the incident. A random man was with him.)

Man: Did you have a dream?

Sonic: Nightmare.

(It turns out, Sonic is now in jail. Sonic got out of bed and put red and white boots on and walked out. Sonic was now four inches taller and had his quills in a hair like fashion. And he looked very sad.)

(Sonic is now walking in a confined area with many people. He looked at people, who looked back in question or concern. Sonic was getting his usual bad lunch. He looked to his left and saw a disgruntled man walking towards him.)

Man: They're going to fight you.

Sonic: Again?

Man: Until they kill you.

Sonic: Can they kill me before breakfast?

(Suddenly, the man knocked the bowl out of his hand. Sonic looked at him.)

Disgruntled man: You're in Hell, hedgehog.

(The disgruntled man punched Sonic in the face, into the lunch. He pulled Sonic by one of his quills and brought him to his face.)

Disgruntled man: And I am the devil.

(He punched Sonic in the face once again. Only for Sonic to get up and have a smug grin on his sad face.)

Sonic: You're not the devil. You're practice.

(Sonic bended back from another punch and kicked him to the ground. Suddenly, one of the disgruntled man's followers attacked Sonic, only to be grabbed and sent into the lunch as well. Only for Sonic to get attacked by the whole pack. Sonic kicked a railing and sent him and the gang down a hill. Sonic was now being attacked by the guards.)

Guard: Solitary.

Sonic: Why?

Guard: For protection.

Sonic: I don't need protection.

Guard: Protection for them.

(Sonic was now sent into the solitary confinement. Suddenly, someone came from behind him. He was a tall man with tan skin and blonde spiky hair wearing blue pants, black boots, and white gloves with spiked cuffs around his wrists. He had a calm looking face on and he had red eyes.)

?: Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in and take them on one at a time?

Sonic: Actually there were seven of them.

?: I counted six, Sonic the Hedgehog.

(Sonic looked at the man in puzzled confusion on his sad face.)

Sonic: How do you know my name?

?: The world is too small for someone like Sonic the Hedgehog to disappear, no matter how deep he sinks.

Sonic: Who are you?

Valgas: My name is merely Valgas, but I speak for Arthur, a man greatly feared by the criminal underworld. The man can offer you a path.

Sonic: What makes you think I need a path?

Valgas: Someone like you is in here by choice. You have been exploring the criminal fraternity. But whatever your original intentions, you have become truly lost.

(Sonic looks at Valgas with another puzzled look, with a hint of interest.)

Sonic: What path can this Arthur guy offer?

Valgas: The path of a man who shares his hatred for evil, and wishes to share true justice. The path of the Arthurian Knights of Darkness.

Sonic: More vigilantes, I see.

Valgas: No. A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed or locked up. But if you make yourself more then just a man, if you devote to an ideal, and if they can't stop you… then you become something else entirely.

Sonic: Which is?

Valgas: Legend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

(Sonic looked at him in slight questioned anger.)

Valgas: Tomorrow, you'll be released. If you are bored of brawling with thieves and want to achieve something, there is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes. Pick one of those flowers. If you can carry it to the top of the mountain, you may find what you were looking for in the first place.

Sonic: And what was I looking for?

(Valgas just looks at him with a smirk and walks off while saying this.)

Valgas: Only you can know that.

(We now cut to Sonic being thrown out of a car near a large field leading to a large set of mountains covered in snow. Sonic walked over there. After walking for about twenty minutes, he found the flowers, picked one up, and continued walking into the mountains. During so, he walks past a village. But the villagers were inside with frightened looks on their faces. Sonic was questioned by this. One of the villagers came up to him.)

Villager: Go back before it is too late.

(Sonic let that sink in, shrugged it off and continued walking. About ten minutes later he's climbing the mountains. After climbing for twenty minutes, he reached the top. What he found was a large Chinese temple. It was mainly red in color, with black roofs. Sonic knocked hard on the large door of the building. Sonic walked into the building and found that it was filled with candles. Sonic walks down the carpet towards someone. He saw who it was and found it was the corrupted King Arthur he faced in the book of King Arthur. Sonic was shocked by this.)

Sonic: King Arthur?

(Suddenly, he heard the door close. He looked behind to find a random knight in black armor closing the door. He saw that multiple soldiers were coming out. They were prepared to do something, until a familiar face showed up.)

?: Wait.

(The soldiers stopped. Sonic looked behind to find Valgas. King Arthur suddenly spoke in an unknown language. Valgas responded the same language. Sonic was questioned by this, but let it go as he figured out something.)

Sonic: I seek to fight injustice. To turn prey against those who prey on the fearful.

(Valgas had a grin on his face. Sonic brought out the flower and gave it to Valgas. Valgas showed the flower to King Arthur and he spoke in his unknown language. Valgas looked at Sonic again.)

Valgas: To manipulate the fears in others, you must first master your own. Are you ready to begin?

(Sonic was breathing heavily.)

Sonic: I… Just got here.

Valgas: Death does not wait for you to be ready!

(Valgas pushes Sonic to the floor.)

Valgas: Death does not consider it fair!

(Valgas kicks Sonic.)

Valgas: And make no mistake, here you face death.

(Valgas was about to kick Sonic again, until he blocked it with his arm. Sonic was about to toss him over, but Valgas just stamps his foot onto Sonic's hand and knees him in the neck. Valgas lightly stepped on Sonic and put the flower onto Sonic's chest.)

Valgas: Tell us, Sonic. What do you fear?

(We cut back to Sonic in the well and was still screaming. Sonic was very much in pain. Suddenly, someone came down to him on a rope. It was his mother Queen Alena. She got him out of there and was helping him walk to the castle. She passed by a mysterious small puff ball wearing a mask around his face, a cape that he had covering him, and two shoulder pads with an M on them. Amy walked towards him.)

Amy: Do you know what happened Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: I think I know what happened down there. He was sent through very mental trauma, he might not get over it. But not by something that you would regularly see.

(Amy had her hands over her mouth and was scared for Sonic.)

(We now see Sonic and Alena walking the streets of South Island and it was night, when no one was out. Suddenly, someone came out of no where and looked at Alena. He pulled out a gun to her head. He sounded very scared when he spoke.)

Man: Please, I need money and jewelry.

Alena: Very well then.

(She took out a wallet and gave it to the man. The man was still scared. He pointed the gun more towards her.)

Man: Jewelry, please.

Alena: I have none.

Man: Please!

(Suddenly, his hands slipped and he accidentally shot Alena. Sonic was shocked, only to look at the man take his mother's hidden necklace. He looked at Sonic and ran off. Sonic was angry and jumped into the air and homing attacked the man. After that, Sonic started beating the life out of the man. Suddenly, he heard sirens and found that the police were there. Sonic's arms were now turning purple, and it returned to normal blue.)

(We now see Sonic with Valgas.)

Valgas: Do you still blame yourself for your mother's death?

Sonic: My anger outweighs my guilt.

(Valgas and Sonic walk around the tower and Valgas spoke to Sonic.)

Valgas: You have learned to bury you're guilt with anger. Now I shall teach you how to face it and learn the truth.

(We now cut to Sonic and Valgas fighting with black katanas on ice.)

Valgas: You can fight six men. I can teach you how to fight six hundred. You know how to disappear. We can teach you to become truly invisible.

(We see Sonic and Valgas in the tower.)

Sonic: Invisible?

Valgas: The ninja understands that invisibility is a matter of patience and agility.

(Sonic and Valgas are back to slashing at each other with the black katanas and Sonic was having an easier time then he would have thought. Sonic and Valgas clashed, only, for Sonic to not notice what was beneath his feet. Sonic slashed Valgas down, only to fall into the water below the ice.)

(Sonic and Valgas were in front of a fire, where Sonic was trying to warm up.)

Valgas: Do you truly think that your mother would be able to have lived, if you hadn't have acted beforehand?

(Sonic didn't answer, only remembered another memory.)

(It was a year later after Alena had died and Sonic was sitting at a desk. Meta Knight came in and spoke to Sonic as he worked.)

Meta Knight: Are you sure you want to live your life doing this?

Sonic: It's my responsibility to take over my mother's kingdom. So I'm going to do what I can as king. Although, I wish I could leave.

Meta Knight: Let me deal with it then. I will do what I can, besides, you have a visitor.

(Sonic went to the kitchen to find Amy, looking very different. She was now thirteen and was wearing jeans, her usual boots, except blue with a black line, and a blue short sleeve shirt with a white heart on it. She smiled at Sonic. Sonic smiled as well.)

Amy: What's been going on Sonic?

Sonic: Just fine, just kind of sad I don't get to do much anymore.

Amy: But Meta Knight says you can leave and let him do it for you. You've been trapped here for a year and you still feel like you just want to be free. What happened to that Sonic?

Sonic: He died as soon as he was given a responsibility.

(We cut to Sonic and Amy in a car where Amy was driving.)

Amy: So, you still wonder why that person killed your mom?

Sonic: He killed her out of wanting her stuff.

Amy: I looked into it with my dad. He says that he was doing it for a man known as Oroku Saki.

Sonic: Why would this guy want to get jewelry of all things?

Amy: We're not sure. But we do know where he is. He's underground in a place where it's disguised as an underground parking lot.

(Sonic thought about this he decided something.)

(It was night time where everyone was asleep. Sonic ran to find the area and looked everywhere. He found it after an hour of searching. He goes to find a door and finds two guards in front of it. They let him in and find it's a Japanese styled restaurant in there. Sonic finds the man he's looking for, just not as he expected. Oroku Saki was actually a man in samurai armor that was silver and metallic blue with many spikes on his armor, as well as a face cover that covered his face, except for his red eyes. Oroku Saki wasn't any ordinary man, he was a man known as The Shredder. Sonic sat down in front of him.)

Shredder: You must be Sonic the Hedgehog. I have heard many things about you. But, I would have expected you to bring a gun.

Sonic: Look here, I didn't come to thank you. Nor did I come to kill you. I came to show that not everyone in Station Square or South Island is afraid of you.

Shredder: Only those who know me. Look around you, and see who is with me.

(Sonic was surprised to see that many councilmen, a union official, off duty cops, and a judge he recognized. Sonic turned around to see Shredder holding out his claws in front of his face.)

Shredder: Do not think I am scared of cutting you into tiny pieces right in front of them. That's not the power of your heart, that's the power of fear.

Sonic: I'm not afraid of you.

Shredder: You aren't afraid of me? Just because your mother died? That's nothing to be afraid of losing something precious to you. I know you only are afraid of losing freedom.

(Sonic looked down knowing he was correct. After that, Sonic left. Shredder just chuckled to himself as he walked off. Sonic decided something to himself. He left home and became someone helping crooks. He stole many things to help the crooks. Only for one day to be caught by the police, and be sent to the prison he was in.)

(We cut back to Sonic and Valgas. Sonic was now nineteen years old and was wearing black samurai armor. It was all black and he was wearing a Kabuto that covered his face, except for his eyes, which were now serious and no longer sad.)

Valgas: During your time with the criminals, did you start to pity them?

Sonic: I never truly became a criminal, I was only walking around them and trying to mimic them.

Valgas: I see. But a criminal is not complicated. And what you really fear is inside yourself. You fear a new power inside of you. You fear your anger, the drive to do great or terrible things. Now, you must journey inwards.

(While they were speaking, Valgas was stirring up the flower and making something that was steaming.)

Valgas: You are ready. Now breathe it in.

(Sonic closed his eyes and breathed in the smoke. Sonic opened his eyes and looked to find all of the knights in an assorted order. Sonic now took out his sword and saw that one of them morphed into the purple version of him. Sonic was shocked, but decided to let it go and fight them. He slashed at them and hit quite a few of them. Sonic stood still and jumped into the air did a spinning slash in midair. After doing that, he started spinning the blade in his hand like a wheel and threw it at the knights. He grabbed the sword and stood still. He saw one last one and saw it was the recolor. Sonic looked in anger and fear. Sonic asked him a question.)

Sonic: Who are you?

Killias: My name is Killias.

(Sonic didn't hear that from the soldier in front of him, he just heard it in his mind. Sonic ran at the soldier with his blade now blazing red with energy and turned into a turquoise claymore. He ran at the soldier and sliced him in half. Sonic said this with a powerful voice and was calm and collected.)

Sonic: I'm no longer afraid of you Killias.

Killias: Good boy.

(The voice was in his head again, and he was questioning why this was. But he didn't have time to think, for King Arthur was above them and clapped.)

Arthur: Impressive, young one.

(Sonic, Valgas, and King Arthur were now in front of a fire where Sonic was now without his Kabuto.)

Sonic: I'm done here. Thank you.

Valgas: What do you mean you are done here?

Sonic: I came here to become a good man once again. I'm sorry, but I must leave.

Valgas: Very well. You shall leave and go back to the life you left, but now you shall be reborn.

Sonic: Thank you both. King Arthur, you made me use this blade for good. Valgas, you trained me all the way through. And for those reasons, I thank you both.

(Suddenly, something was blasted through the buildings roof. It was Meta Knight, only his mask had spikes on the end and his cape was now black. Sonic looked above to find the Halberd, Meta Knight's ship. Sonic smiled and put on his Kabuto helmet. Sonic bowed before Meta Knight.)

Meta Knight: Sonic, after years of searching, I finally found you.

Sonic: It is something I greatly appreciate you finding me. But, I was about to leave now.

Meta Knight: Very well then. Just follow me.

(After that, the two leave on the Halberd. Valgas grinned like a devil and looked at King Arthur.)

Valgas: I did what you asked, now may I have it?

Arthur: Yes. You may have the power of the Dark Stone once again.

(Suddenly, someone else came into the room. It was someone who wore an army green armor with yellow around him. He had a head that had a T shape to the visor, revealing nothing but one red eye. And he also had a Gatling chain gun attached to his shoulder. This was Vile, the robot created to destroy.)

Vile: So, shall phase two be put into action?

Valgas: Yes. Now King Arthur, turn into the mighty Dark Stone.

Arthur: As you wish.

(After that, Arthur became a small Black Diamond. Valgas stuck it into his chest and something happened. His skin was now blue and he had spikes coming out of his shoulders and his forehead. Valgas was now his Power Form, thanks to the Dark stone. He laughed at the top of his lungs and was ready to destroy.)

To Be Continued…


End file.
